


Wind

by Jeanne160



Series: Let's play Knock off Sburb [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: And I'm not even done, Blood and Gore, Did I say Mild Gore?, Gore, Holy shit it's big, I'm Sorry, Like at the time of posting my full work is 43K+ words, Mild Gore, Multi, Swearing, Upon Reviewing it, Will Have Gore later, fansession, my bad - Freeform, not including side stories, sorry - Freeform, the gore is not mild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of 18 year olds play the knock off version of Sburb titled Wind. Note: You do not have to actually be in the homestuck fandom to understand what's going on. I explain everything which is pertinent to the game session at some point, but there will be spoilers for things revealed in acts 2-5 sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I

Today, you decide to be a girl with brown eyes. What is your name?

==> Derp Fuckface

While that does coincide with the game’s 1+2 syllable naming theme, it is not an acceptable name for anyone to have. Please try again.

==> Bell Parker

In any case, today is April 13th, 2014. Why is this date important you may wonder? Actually, you don’t have to wonder. As a practicing Nacciwan and April 13 is known as being the birth of wind. Nobody outside of the religion is really sure what that means, but as an expert in the field, you know that it has to do with one of the four main gods. The other three important dates are very close together and don’t come until later in the year. There is another reason this day is so special to you. Today is going to be the first time you and your friends get to play a game together all at one time.

==> Shoosh! Examine Room!

Well haven’t you become the bossy one? Bored already? Fine, fine, Let us look around the room.

The first thing you see is the clock placed at 12:05. That’s always the time. The clock is obviously broken. Although, it is dark enough outside to be so late. It actually is a lot later, but you’re not sure how much. This doesn’t really matter to you though, since you feel more awake than you do during the day. And then your mom scolds you for being a night owl when you go to bed when she gets up.

==> Examine Wall

Unfortunately the theme of your life seems to be having no posters on any of your bedroom walls. You don’t even have any pictures on your walls. You have shelves though. There are a couple CHEMISTRY books, one book about CANCER and even a couple on TEACHING. You actually want to be a teacher when you grow up. You enjoy spreading knowledge and you like working with children, so it’s all fine. Other than that your shelves have a lot of FANTASY NOVELS in them, like ‘The Hobbit’ by William Shakespeare and ‘How To Train Your Dragon’ by JK Rowling. Also you are very aware fangirls are rolling in their graves and screaming at you for the obvious mis-authorship. You don’t give a damn though. You mostly just do it to troll those people.

==> Be Pestered

Oh, yeah. You are being pestered aren’t you.

tyranicalTributeary started pestering actualizedCalandar

TT: I don’t know if you are up, but you should go through the mail if you haven’t yet.  
TT: Actually, wasn’t the game released early in Japan  
AC: For once a Japanese early release date  
TT: Works to the benefit of everyone?  
AC: I thought that was understood  
TT: Right.  
TT: Anywho, you aren't putting me in the game first.  
AC: Not?  
TT: You will be pulling TC in first.  
TT: You will be the last player in.  
AC: ?  
TT: Because you will complete the, for lack of a better term, daisy chain into the game.  
AC: Great

tyranicalTributary stopped pestering actualizedCalandar

==> Be TC

Okay. You are now the girl with the green eyes. What is your name?

==> Vain Pignut

While I can appreciate that you stick so closely to the 1+2 syllable naming theme, that is as inappropriate as the last name you suggested.

==> Elle Jackson

You are Elle Jackson. You are the one with green eyes.

==> Elle: Examine walls

Pictures and posters as far as the eye can see, and most of them were drawn by you. Seriously, there’s something from every fandom you’re into. There’s that SAILOR MOON poster you got when you and AC went to PCC together, and the MIDNIGHT CREW fan picture you drew and put up on tumblr a few months ago hanging over your bed. You also have a couple DREAM CATCHERS, and TAROT CARDS hanging around. You, better than even AC, understand that today is special because of it being the wind’s birthday, which represents the changing of the year, season, and mood of the wind god himself.

==> Check Mail

You did that already. You collected both the server and client copies of the game, make sure that you put the server client in your luck-time specibus, and get ready to download the client copy. You won’t start downloading until you get in touch with AC though.

==> Pester AC

No need. She’s contacted you first

actualizedCalandar started pestering technicallyCabal

AC: Ready  
TC: Okay. I have both copies ready to go. Ready?  
AC: To the count of three  
AC: One  
TC: Two  
AC: Three!  
AC: Server  
AC: Shit  
TC: You okay?  
AC: STATE OF EMERGENCY. ROOF. FUN.  
TC: Take your client in the sylladex!  
AC: Did

actualizedCalandar stopped pestering technicallyCabal

==> Panic

Why? Oh that’s right. She didn’t deploy any of the necessary tools to get the game going for you so that you can actually get in. You’ve been looking at GameFaqs and you’re not too worried. The impending meteor is a good thirty minutes away from you and getting to the roof should only take AC a few of those minutes. Then she can place items, type a sprite, and then you can be ready to go. You know exactly what you’re going to do with your time.

==> Be Bell

No, she’s just going to the roof. Wouldn’t you like to see what Elle’s going to do with her time? No? Fine, we’ll be Bell.

You are now Bell, and you need to try getting to the roof without encountering your mom. There is noise filling every single pore in your body, The sirens of warning. We are in a state of emergency. A meteor hit the ocean and is causing a Tsunami. You’re sure to drown before you get hit by a meteor.

And there’s the tell-tale overly loud groan coming from your mom’s room, signifying she’s awake and ready to kill. You hope that either she stays in her room, or decides to do something stupid like hide in the bathroom. Actually, you think, you need to go in there first to get a first aid kit. You are always prepared for a minor emergency.

==> Go to the Bathroom

That was the idea.

You leave your room as quietly as possible, turning around as soon as you leave the room to quietly shut the door. Not only does it bother you when it shuts loudly, but it would cause your mother to leave her room, if she hasn’t already.

Getting to the bathroom is only difficult because you have go by your mom’s room. She could hear the pattering of feet across tatami any day of the week. And if she hears you, she’ll come out of the room and yell at you for being awake at a perfectly reasonable hour. Seriously, it’s not even five in the morning yet.

Rather than scurry past her door or attempt to do some sort of air acrobatics, which you can’t do, you decided to quietly go back into your room. You forgot your Sburb copies and laptop in the bedroom, and there might be some more items you need.

==> Catalogue Sbrub Copies

You do that, and while you're at it, you catalogue your laptop. You look around your room for anything else you might need.

==> Bell: Examine Room

Once again you look around your room. This time Dango (the akita your mom bought) is on your FUTON. The dog messed up your VIOLET BLANKETS, making a ball of blankets at the end of the FUTON, which Dango was laying on top of. You coo at your dog for being so sweet and vow to go back for the dog once Elle is set up.

You pat the dog on the head and go back to the bathroom.

==> Bell: Sneak past Mom’s Room

You walk quietly past your mom’s room. She seems to be sleeping again, and you’re not stupid enough to wake her. Call it a passive -aggressive attempt on her life, but you would rather let her sleep.

You tip toe past your mom’s room and get into the bathroom.

==> Bell: Examine room

This is just a half bath. The TUB/SHOWER is located in a different part of the apartment. You don’t mind though, since this is the room with MEDICINE CABINETS. There is a MIRROR above the sink, and the MEDICINE CABINET is against the wall by the toilet. It’s a very cramped room, but it serves it’s purpose. What will you do?

==> Look at Self in Mirror

Why? You don’t need to see what you look like, do you? Fine!

You give yourself a once over in the mirror. You’re short curly black hair is messy from lack of brushing, so you pick up your HAIRBRUSH and tame your curly locks. Much better.

Now what will you do?

==> Get what you came for.

That’s a good plan. You open the MEDICINE CABINET and captchalogue the FIRST AID KIT. You can practically hear the zelda ‘you got a thing’ jingle. Now that that’s done, it’s time to get on the roof.

==> Assess best way to get onto the roof

The stairs will take you all the way up, but that will leave you breathless. You can take the elevator up most of the way, and then walk up a flight of stairs, but you’re afraid of the elevator. It’s old and hasn’t had work done on it in years. There’s a relatively good chance you could get stuck in there. Then you’re really fucked. Still, it seems to be the quickest way out of the house.

==> Leave Apartment

You stumble your way through the apartment, almost tripping over empty soda bottles and shoes. Why does your mom have so many shoes? Eventually you reach the front door and are sliding outside of the apartment and into the elevator.

==> Proceed to Roof via elevator

The inside of the elevator is dingy, and the music is rather demonic sounding with how it cuts in and out of the speakers. Overall, you find it terrifying.

There’s a three second moment which feels much longer in between the door opening on the correct floor, and the elevator just not opening that makes you panic. Thankfully, the elevator does open and you stumble out to the staircase. You climb the stairs, get on the roof, and get ready to help your friends.

==> Stop Being Bell

Okay! Who would you like to be

==> Be Elle from a few minutes ago

You can not be Elle from a few minutes ago because she was talking to someone you haven’t met yet.

==> Be Future Bell

It’s not time for that yet. There more work to be done!

==> Fine! Be Present Elle

You are once again the girl with green eyes. You were wrong when you thought it would only take Bell a couple of minutes to get to the roof. You think it took her ten minutes, giving you about twenty to get into the game. With each second that passes the probability of you getting out alive decreases. However, the probability of an awesome narrow escape increases.

Bell has your Totem Lathe, Alchemiter, and Cruxtruder next to eachother. Good. That increased your chances of survival significantly.

==> Elle be pestered by Bell

actualizedCalandar started pestering technicallyCabal

AC: So now what do I need to do for Elle?  
TC: You need to type me a kernelsprite. This kernelsprite will have an impact on what enemies we fight inside the game. Pick something we can actually fight.  
AC: Hairbrush?  
TC: No, that’s a terrible idea. Why don’t you type my chair or table?  
AC: Bad  
TC: Exactly my point. It’s a bad idea on every level. Now that we’re done with that, let’s think of something we can use. I have stuffed plushies that would make for some interesting enemies.  
AC: The cat?  
TC: No. Why not the… um… ah… just a second I need to do a thing with the cruxtruder, totem lathe, and alchemiter. It would greatly increase the likeliness of my survival if I alchemize the tool for which I will get into the game.

technicallyCabal is now an idle chum  
technicallyCabal is now an active chum

TC: After we make the kernel sprite, I have to eat the sandwich. We have one minute to type the sprite. Pick something now!  
AC: Bunny  
AC: EAT!

actualizedCalendar stopped pestering technicallyCabal

==> In The Past…

.... but not too distant past you are Elle.

You are on pesterchum, and you are talking to someone who is not Bell, and is not TT. This person you know rather well, and miss quite a lot. You are excited to talk to them. Your conversation was an important one, about how they weren’t sure if playing the game that comes out on the thirteenth of April is such a good idea. They send you a link to a GamFaq site that’s already been made about the game. They are worried about your safety. You tell them that ultimately the two options are play the game and fight to survive, or death by meteor crashing on you. You don’t tell them about the third option, it’s too gruesome. You also remind them that by playing the game there’s a very high probability of them being leader, and the likeliness of them turning down leadership is the same as you abandoning Nacciw. They tell you okay and agree to play.

You now have that person on board and are ready to get everyone else ready. There’s so much you need to do, like convince TT with the help of Bell that shenanigans are the way to go. It won’t be too hard. Since Bell’s definitely going to play, she knows TT will play as well, and you know that their relationship makes the likeliness of TT playing infinitely better. Well, not infinitely, since that is probably impossible, but it does make the odds better.

==> End of Chapter 1


	2. ==> Intermission I

You are now a kid with blond hair and green eyes. You are too busy to play a guessing game about your name. It is Sean Greene. End of discussion.

Today was an important day. It was the day you were supposed to be playing a game with your friends, but your mom thought you should do other things. She took your laptop and phone away and kicked you outside. She said that growing young boys should get fresh air every once in awhile. You told her that as a teenager, you were hardly a growing young man. She gave you a look and you decided not to argue with her.

Your life ended today in a tragic accident. On your mother’s behest, you went to the pool and were struck by a meteor at least an hour before your own home was struck and your mom perished alongside it. You forgot to tell her you loved her. She forgot to tell you she was proud of you.

Today was a day you were going to play a game with some friends.

==> Intermission I


	3. ==> Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoppy Shot! It's an Early Update! Woo!
> 
> Warning: a character uses offensive language. Actually, I think two or more character do.

You have been two people, so you can be one of two new people. Who would you like to be?

==> Be TT

You are now the girl with the chumhandle tyranicalTributary. Please enter your name.

==> Bitch Asswipe

Now that is blatantly offensive and your potty mouth gave this otherwise PG 13 story a Teen rating for foul language which is unusually mild. Now be polite and give this young lady a proper name.

==> Prue Parker

You are now a girl called Prue Parker. Your INTERESTS include REVIEWING MOVIES, which you are an expert at. You watch so many movies your step-father thinks you’re dating someone instead of just making reviews of the movies. You hate most other reviewers though because they treat film like an art when not every type of movie is supposed to be an art. You really like DOCUMENTARIES and HISTORICAL FICTION films, but you watch everything. You like ACTION MOVIES as well, the types that are intended to be popcorn shoveling into mouth movies. Those are the ones you don’t particularly treat like an art. Those aren’t intended to be art.

There are other things that interest you, but you don’t want to talk about them right now. Right now you want to play a game. You just got done talking to your sister in Japan and are ready to get in contact with TC and get yourself in the game.

==> Be pestered by TC

What? Oh, yeah, she did start pestering you. You didn’t get it right away though, you needed to check the mail on the table. Normally your step-dad would just give you the mail, but he didn’t go looking through it this time. Just put the mail on the table and went to his room to take a nap.

You decide to answer your friend, she’s been waiting long enough.

technicallyCabal started pestering tyranicalTributary

TC: You probably will take a full two minutes before you answer me, but I’m ready to get you into the game, then you’ll need to get CA in the game. The amount of time you have to get CA in the game would be long, but your sister needs him to get her into the game. Are you ready.  
TT: Yes  
TT: I just got both copies.  
TT: Are we going to download our copies at the same time?  
TC: That was the plan. I’ll be ready when you are.  
TT: On the count of three then?  
TC: Alright. I’ll start. One.  
TT: 2  
TC: Three  
TT: Alright  
TT: Deploy whatever you need to, I’m going to go looking for what I want to use as a kernelsprite.  
TC: Actually, I will make your kernelsprite. I need you to use the cruxtruder and make the item that will get you into the game.  
TT: Okay  
TT: What order do I need to do this in?  
TC: You will get the cruxite dowel from the cruxtruder, carve it with the totem lathe, then put the carved dowel on the alcamizer and figure out what you need to do with the thing that comes out. I’m not going to be able to build up the defenses of your house because I need to fight off the swarm of imps outside my house. You’d better make sure you put your server copy of the game in your sylladex because to be quite frank, your sister’s life depends on it. At least this way we’ll all get into the game super fast. We’ll have two months to hang out before shit starts to get real.  
TT: So I need to break this bottle?  
TC: Essentially  
TT: Did you type the sprite?  
TC: I have made you something that i hope your staff will be able to beat back and away from you. It is the spider which was hiding under your bed.  
TT: I am never sleeping in that bed again!  
TC: Please don’t be so dramatic. I know you have arachnophobia, but it’s not going to hurt you. You can kill imps that look like spiders can’t you?  
TT: I’m not going to be able to talk to my kernelsprite!  
TC: You’ll be fine! Now break the bottle and get your ass in the game. I’ll be here if you need something, but the priority after everyone get’s into the game is to meet up at CA’s house because you’ll be able to build his house up the best.  
TT: Before I do that, please give me the chumhandle for CA  
TC: Of course. He is causticArgonaut

technicallyCabal stopped pestering tyranicalTributary

Great. So this dude you’re supposed to get into the game has all the time in the world, but you need to get him in fast so that you can get your sister in. You are not pleased by this, but understand the necessity of it. You just hope you can get your sister in alive.

==> TT: Enter game

You made sure you put your server copy of the game in your sylladex along with your laptop, set your strife specibus to stavekind, and broke the bottle leading you into your game session a second before you got hit by a meteor.

==> Be CA

You can not be CA because you want to look around your planet, kill some imps, collect some grist, and get to a safe place you can sit and build up this guy’s defences up at. You’ve never met CA, and you’re not sure how this game is going to go, but you know you need him if you want everyone to get in the alive, so you’re going to do whatever you need to.

==> Prue: Pester TC

tyranicalTributary began pestering technicallyCabal

TT: How long do I have to get CA into the game and save my sister?  
TC: Long enough to get somewhere safe and get CA into the game. Stay in the town of consort. It’s going to be the safest place for you until we can meet up with CA. Get him in the game, then you can start building his walls up. We’ll get our waking selves there, then we can work on waking our dream selves.  
TT: Awesome.  
TT: I should leave my house, shouldn’t I?  
TC: Go explore your planet already. Just don’t go looking for the denizen.  
TT: I guess I’ll be talking to you later then!

tyranicalTributary stopped pestering technicallyCabal

==> Inspect the World Outside

You look outside and see rows of book shelves. Some of the books you recognize, most of them outside your window are HISTORY TEXTBOOKS, but you are positive at least one of them is a CHEMISTRY TEXTBOOK, which shouldn’t be there.

You don’t think, you just reach out the window and pull at the CHEMISTRY TEXTBOOK, and you lean a little too far. You fall out of your window. Your scream can be heard all the way to the center of the LIBRARY, and you are pretty sure that is where you are; a LIBRARY.

You are saved from a painful death by a fuschia web. Instead of feeling comforted, you are even more terrified. You wriggle and squirm in fear as you are slowly pulled up. Your breaths come in short, panicky, pants and you aren’t sure when you stopped screaming, but your fear has you so paralyzed, you can’t even try to do so now.

“It’s okay little one,” you hear above you somewhere, “I wouldn’t dream of hurting a human such as yourself. You let me live. I will not hurt you.”

This doesn’t comfort you. Well, perhaps it does a small amount. You don’t know how trustworthy a spider can really be, but you know that if it says it won’t kill you, you should at least let it do whatever it wants.

==> Prue: Be saved by your kernelsprite

You do believe that is what happened.

When you feel yourself placed on solid ground, you wait all of three seconds before pulling your stave out and slicing your way to freedom.

You don’t know how a stave can do that? Well a stave is a staff with a sharp pointy thing at the end of it, like a javelin but thicker and made of metal. Or at least, yours is. Yours is also a heck of a lot shorter than a javelin, which is usually twice the length of a person. Your stave is maybe an inch taller than you, which does say something because you stand at an even six foot; extremely tall for a lady. Although, you’re father was quite tall as well, making you less of an outlier in the height department. 

What were you just doing? Oh that’s right, freeing yourself from the kernelsprites web. You are still afraid of your kernelsprite, so as soon as you are free, you run for the door. You can’t help it, the spider is just so big, and quite frankly its smooth body scares you more than if it were a furry spider.

What were you doing again? Oh yes, racing out the front door. Your kernelsprite doesn’t try to stop you, nor do they follow you. They stay exactly where they are as you make a break for the door. Once outside, you pick a direction and run. You run until you can’t run any more. Then you walk until you can’t breath anymore. You finally collapse in the center of what looks like a town. That is one less thing you have to do now. Apparently you got very lucky and just happened to get to the city. You didn’t kill any imps though. Although, if what Elle was implying earlier has anything to do with anything, you are glad you didn’t encounter any imps. You don’t think you have it in you right now to kill a spider. You probably don’t have it in you to kill anything, with how harsh your breathing sounds to your own ears.

==> Prue: Look Around

You currently cannot do that. You are trying to recover your breath. You do lay on your back though, knowing that the kneeling position you were in will not help you breath as well as a sitting or lying down. So you get on your back and stare at the ceiling.

The ceiling is a fan vault, and you can’t help but admire how gorgeous it is. It’s so organic looking and from what little of a wall you can see, it’s meant to be like the branches of a tree. You think it is one of the most beautiful things you have ever seen and this fact forces you to try remember how to breath for a completely different reason. You have never been more glad to be alive then you are right then. Just to see the beauty a different planet has to offer.

It doesn’t last though. Soon, you feel something on your chest. Your gaze leaves the roof and lands on the thing on your chest. It is a Northern Strike. You’ve never seen one in person before, but you’ve been fascinated by birds for a while now. You can’t help but think it’s pretty. You also find it comforting to see a spider-eating bird. You feel just a little bit safer, even if you know that logically, you aren’t any safer for having a small bird around you.

It chirps in your face, and it’s so loud, you have to cover your ears. You don’t understand what it is saying, but the way that the bird starts hopping up and down on your chest makes you think that it might be urgent.

You cup the bird in your hands and sit up. Apparently, that was mostly what the bird wanted because it calmed down as soon as you were sitting up. It still chirped at you, but not quite as loudly. You take that to mean that the bird was worried about your health. You stand, and the bird flutters away from you as you do so. It hops up and down in front of you. Once it sees that you are paying attention to it, it flies off in a direction, and then comes back, then flies in that direction again. You follow the bird, since that is what it apparently wants.

As you walk behind it, you catalogue everything around you. While the majority of the birds are Northern Strikes, there are some shadowy birds that all the other birds get out of the way of. You instantly recognize the situation for what it is, a power struggle. This does not sit well with you, but you know better than to get in the middle of something you don’t need to. For right now, it is safer to pretend you didn’t see anything.

The bird leads you to a bookshelf, bashes it’s little body against a psychology book, and the bookshelf moves four inches to the left, giving a small space under the case to squeeze into a secret hidden room. Once in the room you recognize the roundness of it, and the way that it acts like an amphitheater. This is a council room, and you are about to have an interesting conversation with a bunch of birds. 

But then, no one comes in. The bird that lead you here left, and no birds are coming in, so you take this to mean that this is a safe place for you to get CA into the game, then he’ll get your sister in the game, and you can build the walls up around his house.

==> Prue: Take out Computer and Server Copy of the Game

You do that. You also make sure you put your stave back in the strife specibus, and turn on your computer. You find an outlet in the wall, and plug your computer in, glad that you don’t have to worry about setting anything up specially so that you can keep your laptop running.

==> Prue: Pester CA

tyranicalTributary started pestering causticArgonaut

TT: I am apparently the person supposed to get you into the game.  
CA: so you’re tc’s frien10.  
TT: I am  
CA: So we’re supposed to 10owloa10 our copies of the game at the same time  
TT: Yep  
TT: Before we do that, I want you to put the server copy of the game in your sylladex  
TT: Please do that right now  
CA: Sure  
CA: I’ve never seen someone not use contractions before  
TT: I do use contractions  
TT: I only use contractions when they are negative  
TT: I wouldn’t use I’m or I’ll, but I will use won’t and aren’t  
TT: Do you have a problem with my quirk?  
CA: Yes  
CA: Something about it just bothers me  
CA: Consi10er this me politely telling you to stop.  
TT: Well I don’t like your quirk and I am not telling you to stop  
TT: Suck it up mister “I use the numbers one and zero to indicate a ‘d’ in my sentence, aren’t I so clever?”  
CA: Well at least I use contractions like a normal person miss “look at me, I 10o a thing a psychopath once 10i10.”  
TT: Bullshit  
TT: I have never read of a psychopath doing that  
CA: I watche10 a 10ocumentary about this 10u10e who kille10 his girlfrien10 and his mom covere10 for him  
CA: The only reason he was caught was because he only use10 negative contractions.  
TT: Murdering your girlfriend doesn’t make you a psychopath, but it does make you a criminal  
TT: I find it very insulting that you think any old person who murdered their significant other is a psychopath, and I want nothing more than to not let you play the game with me  
TT: But at the end of the day you are the only person who can bring AC in to the game, and I need her  
TT: I hate you already  
CA: Fine!  
CA: I’m ready to start 10ownloa10ing right now  
CA: I’m giving you three seconds to start 10ownloa10ing the game before I start  
TT: Count to three you ass so that we can start at the same time and cut down on your wait time and not fuck the world over.  
TT: 1  
CA: 3  
TT: I just knew you were going to do that  
TT: Because you are an ass, you get to figure out what to do by yourself while I type you a sprite that will most assuredly be lame  
CA: Oh no  
CA: What ever will I 10o without your ever so helpful guiding  
CA: I already know what to 10o  
CA: And you will type me my go1010amn toilet  
TT: Like hell I will  
TT: I took the initiative and typed your toaster  
CA: Fuck you

causticArgonaut became an idle chum

TT: Get your stupid ass in the game right now you stupid son of a lascivious whore  
TT: I mean it  
TT: Get in the game

causticArgonaut is no longer an idle chum

CA: I nee10e10 to set my strife specibus you simpering welp  
TT: Don’t care  
TT: Just get in the game you errant doghearted lout  
CA: Whatever

tyranicalTributary stopped pestering causticArgonaut

==> Be CA

Why would you want to do that? You can see him just fine on your computer screen. You want to punch his stupid handsome face. Did you say handsome? You meant grotesque. You watch as he lands in a world filled with water and you can’t help but feel a little bit guilty. Poor dude might not live very long now. All that electricity and water everywhere.

He walks around his house, collecting things he might need. There’s a little bit of motor oil on his windowsill, and for a moment, you could have sworn you saw an arm poking out of the sky. It didn’t last very long though. You were distracted by a toaster imp sneaking up on CA. You almost wanted to warn him, but wouldn’t you get more grist if you didn’t warn him? You don’t even know how that would work. It doesn’t matter though. He saw the imp and killed it, getting a stupid amount of grist.

He collected enough grist from one imp to build a half-wall all the way around his house. It’ wouldn’t be super helpful, but it would be enough to get some preliminary defences up. Right after you put the wall down, CA begins pestering you.

==> Prue: Answer nemesis

causticArgonaut started pestering tyranicalTributary

CA: What the hell 10i10 you just 10o?  
TT: Gave you a preliminary defense around your house  
TT: Sure an imp can just parcour over the wall, but it would take effort and you’ll be at least a little bit safer  
TT: We do need you to live  
CA: Are you apologizing for typing my toaster?  
TT: Of course not  
TT: We need something super hard to get a lot of grist form so that we can make your house safe  
TT: Apparently once AC is in the game we need to work on getting to your house  
TT: That means your house needs to be the most safe  
CA: You guys are not camping here  
TT: Too bad  
TT: I am in a very safe place, which means I will have the most time to build the defensive around your house  
TT: And since we need to meet up somewhere your house is going to be it  
CA: Whatever  
CA: I’m gonna kill some more imps

causticArgonaut stopped pestering tyranicalTributary

TT: Please do, we need the grist until we can start torrenting

==> Be CA

You are now a boy who’s chumhandle is causticArgonaut and you hate this person who’s chumhandle is tyranicalTributary, and your best friend is a girl who’s chumhandle is technicallyCabal. What is your name?

==> Rank Harpy

That is less insulting than any previous name suggested, but it is still not a good name. Your name is Nole Brady. Yes that is an incredibly racist name. You don’t care however because that is your name and people are actually named things like that. Brady is a legit last name, and anyone who makes fun of your name feels your silent scorn.

==> Nole: Examine the world outside

It’s only just now you realize that you’ve never been Nole before. You aren’t sure how you feel about that, but you’re sure it doesn’t matter now. You are Nole Brady and you are looking out your window.

From your viewpoint, it looks like your house is floating on the water and you don’t know where the half-wall TT built went, but you know it isn’t poking out of the water, so you’re sure what she put down is useless. God, you don’t really know her yet, and you already hate her. She is so mean and stupid. Just urg.

==> Nole: Attack Imp Behind You

What imp? That was a few minutes ago, and isn’t there anymore.

==> Nole: Be Pestered by TC

You’re more inclined to get somewhere far away from water thanks.

You start climbing up your house, getting to the roof so that you can see all the way around and stop anyone who comes in your direction. Water surrounds the island for miles and miles, broken only by slightly different (lighter) colored water in a grid pattern. On one side you see albatrosses, and on the other you see the imps. It looks like their playing chess with themselves as the pieces. You can also see where TT built the half wall. It’s about a foot away from all sides of the island, and indeed, imps are parcouring over the wall like little troopers. You hate TT.

==> Nole: Answer TC

technicallyCabal started pestering causticArgonaut

TC: As soon as you’re somewhere safe you need to get in contact with AC. Her death is rather imminent and we need her to be alive when she gets into the game. Please respond soon.  
CA: She’s not relate10 to TT is she?  
TC: They are sisters, but I think AC is a little nicer. She speaks a little strangely though, so be prepared to have to do some interpretation. She’s apparently worst with her sister.  
CA: Is the roof of my house acceptably safe?  
TC: Roofs do seem to be acceptable safe places, yes. Her chumhandle is actualizedCalandar.  
CA: Cool. I nee10 to smash an imp and then I’ll get her into the game  
TC: Please work quickly.

technicallyCabal stopped pestering causticArgonaut

==> Nole: Smash that imp

You get a shit ton of grist for it and climb up your echeladder.

==> Nole: climb up echeladder

Your previous title was ‘Anger and Terror.’ You are excited when the new rung is titled “Horrid and Handsome.’ It might seem silly to the passing observer, but you do actually care a little about how well received you are. You still feel a little stupid for how you treated TT earlier, but that girl started it.

==> Nole: Pester AC

causticArgonaut began pestering actualizedCalandar

CA: I’m the 10u10e who is suppose10 to get you into the game

actualizedCalandar is now an idle chum

CA: Hello?  
CA: Are you even there?  
CA: If your gonna waste my time by not answering like you 10on’t even want in the game then I’m not pulling you in.

actualizedCalandar is no longer an idle chum

AC: I’m here  
AC: Sorry  
AC: My dog nearly drowned  
CA: So you have a retarded 10og  
CA: lovely  
AC: I thought the ‘and I’ in that sentence was implied  
CA: Whatever  
CA: Are you rea10y to start 10ownloa10ing the game?  
AC: Yep  
CA: Awsome. we’ll count to three  
CA: 1  
AC: Two  
CA: 3  
CA: Hey, you’re kinda cute  
AC: Um…  
AC: Wow…  
AC: Uh…  
AC: Thank you?  
CA: I shoul10 fin10 you’re attitu10e towar10s being complimented insulting, but instea10 I fin10 it en10earing.  
CA: I shoul10 also be annoye10 by the way you speak, but it actually makes a little bit of sense in hin10sight.  
CA: Why are you on the roof?  
CA: Why is the roof so flat?  
AC: There was a tsunami and my apartment is flooded  
AC: Roof was safest place  
AC: Also roof is flat because apartment building  
CA: Anything in particular you want me to type as a kernelsprite?  
AC: My dog please

There is a lull in the conversation while AC tries to figure out what to do with the cruxite dowel. You assumed she’d ask you for help, but after three minutes of failed attempts at figuring out what to do with the thing she got it right and had a cuxite tea-candle ready to burn.

CA: Oh my god, why are you so stupid?  
AC: Shut up, I figured it out eventually  
AC: Burning candle now  
AC: Oh yay, my dog is a spirit now  
AC: Do you think he can talk?  
CA: He probably won’t be able to until you get in the game  
CA: That meteor is looking awfully close and you’re not in the game yet  
CA: Can it burn any faster?  
AC: Just be thankful the fucker isn’t welling or I’d never get in the game  
AC: I’m gonna pester some friends so do whatever CA want.  
AC: Tell CA when I get in game  
CA: Wow, you don’t use the word you  
CA: Whatever  
CA: Okay

causticArgonaut stopped pestering actualizedCalendar 

actualizedCalendar started pestering causticArgonaut

AC: By the way, I’m Bell  
CA: Nole

actualizedCalendar stopped pestering causticArgonaut

==> Be Bell

You are once again Bell and you have enough time to pester both of your friends.

==> Talk to the Kernelsprite

You currently can not talk to Dangosprite because Dangosprite can not talk in any way a human would understand.

==> Pester TC

actualizedCalender started pestering technicallyCabal

AC: I’m not dead yet, which is good  
TC: I’m so sorry  
AC: For what?  
TC: So so so sorry  
AC: Elle?  
AC: Elle what’s the matter?  
AC: Is Elle okay?  
TC: Bell, can you see me on your computer?  
AC: No  
AC: I can't see TC, but I can see a stone slab with a sun on the blanket covering it.  
TC: Can you give me the coordinates for it?  
TC: Please, I really need it  
AC: 12 N and 23 E  
TC: Thank You. I will be unavailable for  
TC: A few  
TC: Minutes  
TC: Contact  
TC: Me  
TC: When  
TC: You  
TC: Get  
TC: In  
TC: The  
TC: Game  
AC: Alright

actualizedCalender stopped pestering technicallyCabal

You are so worried about your friend, but she sounded like she’d make it out okay, so you’ll wait until you’re in the game to make sure she’s alive and well. You hope she isn’t dying and you hope you didn’t just tell her where to find her deathbed.

==> Bell: Pester Prue

You like the way that sounds and you have special news for Prue anyway.

actualizedCalender started pestering tyranicalTributary

AC: Ding dong the witch is dead  
TT: Which old witch?  
AC: The mother witch  
AC: I’ve never felt more free!  
TT: I don’t know if I should be happy for you, or sad for you  
AC: Happy  
AC: I am  
AC: Although technically everyone should be  
TT: Yeah  
TT: Are you going to be okay  
AC: When we see each other in game I want the biggest hug you’ve got for me  
TT: Will do  
TT: What do you think of CA?  
AC: He likes me  
TT: He does?  
TT: He seems like the type to be offended by your almost mentally challenged sentences  
AC: He said he thinks it makes sense after he saw me  
AC: Obviously he isn’t new  
TT: Apparently not  
TT: I still don’t like him  
AC: Happened?  
TT: He insulted my speech patterns and then pissed me off with everything else he did  
TT: I will lead our group to victory with or without him  
AC: Prue!  
AC: We need him!  
TT: That doesn’t mean I need to like him  
AC: You don’t have to  
AC: Just don’t actively antagonize him, okay?  
TT: Okay  
AC: Alright, I’m about to get in the game  
AC: Keep working on Nole’s house  
AC: Elle made it sound like we weren’t going to meet up for a while so make sure his house is super safe  
TT: Nole?  
AC: CA  
TT: Oh  
TT: Well that was the plan anyway  
AC: See you in game!

actualizedCalender stopped pestering tyranicalTributary

==> Bell: Enter Game

You are surrounded by a blinding white light which forces you to close your eyes. When you can tell the light has died down, you open your eyes.

You find yourself in a meadow filled with birds, you're not a pigeon fancier so you don’t know what type. Everything is grassy and clean though. You attempt to look down the side of the apartment complex and come to a startling conclusion. You no longer have a room. You are on a little cement platform above the ground. You're a little sad to no longer have a room, but you won’t worry about it.

Your bird companions are at a tent marked with a red plus sign, and on the horizon you can see some small, black carapace like figures. Some of the birds were badly injured and others gathered weapons and headed off to the carapaces. You find that interesting.

==> Talk to Dangosprite

AC: Hey Dango  
Dango: Yes Mistress?  
AC: Was Bell a good owner?  
Dango: Yes Mistress!  
AC: I’m sorry Dango nearly drowned  
Dango: Not mad at you Mistress.  
Dango: Forgiven Mistress!  
AC: If Dango is sure…  
Dango: I am sure Mistress

==> Bell: Explore Planet

Actually, you don’t want to do that. This is the end of this chapter. Please continue reading though, the next chapter will hopefully be soon.

==> But I want to know what happens next!

Aren’t you excited to see what’s up with other people not in the game yet? And then after the intermission we can start the crazy of chapter 3 in which a lot of shit goes down. Aren’t you excited?

==> Proceed to end of chapter quickly

Good.

==> End of Chapter 2


	4. ==> Start of Chapter 2 Intermission 1

You are now a female with dark hair and grey eyes. While there are some benefits to guessing your name, you’d rather not play that game. 

Your name is Avia Garcia. You like your name. It’s pretty and your adopted parents picked it for you. You have a middle name, and your birth mom chose it, but you don’t ever speak the name. It is not allowed. Off limits. Not okay. 

This is your rule, not your adoptive parents. You think they might prefer it if you didn’t show such detest over your middle name, but since your birth mom didn’t want an open adoption, anything that reminds you of your situation hurts like a bitch. The only one who understands it is your best friend Bell.

You’re getting distracted. Today is an important day! It is the day you and your best friend and some of her friends are going to play a game together. Or at least, it would have been, had you not had to go away for vacation. Your parents wanted to take you to meet your birth mom, and while you expressed sever disinterest, they ignored your complaints.

Your death was less tragic than Sean’s. Your mom pulled a knife on you. Actually, yeah, that was kind of tragic. Who knew? In any case, at least the meteors didn’t kill your family. Just your birth mom. No big deal. LOL!

So yeah, today was an important day.

==> End Chapter 2 Intermission 1


	5. ==> Start Chapter 3

You are now Prue Parker. You aren’t quite sure where you are because you fell asleep at your computer. You are in a purple world with purple houses and purple streets. The people are covered in purple. Hell, you are wearing purple.

You are high up in a purple tower and in a purple room. You kind of hate the color purple now. It is kind of a shame, you used to love it and now you can’t.

Rather than stay up in the tower, you decided to explore the city. Where will you go first?

==> Go to the Library

You do that. The library is a large building with with many books. But then, that is what all libraries are, isn’t it? The first book you stumble upon is open at a table and the chapter is titled: Horrorterrors. You start to read the book. You begin to realize that you need to stop the terrors from attacking the mind of your rage player, Nole. If he goes crazy, everyone dies. You start pulling book after book. You hope to be able to stop the terrors from taking control before Nole can… you don’t know how to finish that sentence.

==> Be Attacked

What do you mean? Who would want to-

Blood gushes from the newly created hole in your body. You only felt pain for a couple seconds, the time it took for the blade to pierce your heart. A soft scream tries to leave your throat, but it is blocked by a hand that covered your mouth.

You fall to the ground, dead. Your blood oozes out of your body like ketchup out of a packet held in the shaking hands of a half-starved pot smoker, desperate to tuck into an unnecessarily large plate of fries. As your life slips from you the world goes dark…..

…….

==> Prue: Wake Up

You start awake, That was the most real feeling nightmare you’ve had in awhile. On the plus side, you feel somewhat well rested now. You go back to trying to build up Nole’s defenses. Apparently during your sleep, some of the imps managed to get over the wall. You build the wall higher and start a second, steel wall behind it. The steel wall you hope will be even taller than what you can make the first wall.

You are so busy working, you fail to notice a shadow figure come into the room.

Your second death was more painful. The shadow missed your heart. They strangled you to death. You struggled, you would have been a fool not to. The shadow was strong though. The more you struggle, the tighter the thing squeezes. You can’t breath.

You

Can’t

Breath

Everything goes dark, and the squeezing only gets tighter.

==> Be Elle Jackson

You can’t be. Elle died before she could get to the bed. The imps then ate her body. Yeah. That happened.

==> Be Bell Parker

You are now Bell Parker. You do not know that your sister and best friend are dead. You do know that you want to explore your planet some more.

The first place you go is where the black carapaces are waiting. As you walk, you hear many cries. Some of anger, some of pain, some of anguish, but all loud and piercing.

You walk behind a carapace and tap it’s shoulder. There is a solid three seconds where you mentally berate your stupid and really out of character actions. You would never just do that. You would be cautious, ask questions of your consorts. You don’t know what’s wrong with you, but you know its not good. Sadly, you won’t be able to do anything about it.

The carapace stabs you as soon as it turns. No, not stab. A stab is a lot less brutal than what that thing did to you. Yes, it cut you with a knife, but it did so much more than that. After stabbing you, it tackled you to the ground. You couldn’t struggle. You couldn’t scream. You couldn’t stop it.

It cut your chest open. So much pain. You felt warm liquid roll down your side and knew that it must be your blood. You felt the insides of you cool as air hit everything it never should have. You still can’t scream.

You’re thankful the carapace doesn’t feel around inside your body, massage your uterus, slowly tear your non-vital organs out followed by the vital. Instead, it just cuts your stomach open. You can’t scream, even as the bile eats through your organs, destroys your lungs, heart, and anything else in it’s path. But by the time your heart’s gone, you’re dead. No more. Finished. Left for the carapaces to do with as they will.

Surprisingly, the carapaces give the body back to the birds. You don’t know what happened to your body after that, but you know that you probably got a proper burial. Thus you died.

==> Be Nole

You are indeed Nole. You hate everything right now. Your server player stopped building up your house defense after building a crappy steel wall and the imps have overtaken your home. There are imps everywhere and it started raining. Your house is flooded, making everything even more dangerous.

You’ve been fighting well with your two handed sword. but you know you can’t keep it up. Something’s got to give. You’re life will be forfeit if even just one imp gets you.

==> Get killed by Imps

You’re not sure what happened. Once second you were fighting off imps. The next, one touched you. It was like it came out of the Sims 3. You’re not even joking. There you are, standing in a puddle. Next, some imp just waltzes up behind you. You didn’t even hear the crackling of it’s electricity going wild. It reached out a hand, and then you were gone.

Oh it had been painful. Everything in your body burnt at once. Horrible and painful and smoking. It was terrible. And yet, it was the most calm of deaths which happened today.

==> Be someone else

There is no one left alive.

==> Be someone else

I’m sorry.

So, so , so very sorry.

There is no one left.

==> Bring them Back!

I was going to. Please calm down. A good writer would never end it there. The adventure just began. No, I have a plan. Be aware that the characters you’ve been introduced to are going to change slightly. Just remain calm. No one can be the exact same thing in two different universes after all.

==> End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, there's an update that'll be next week, and this is just to tied you over until then.


	6. ==> Chapter 3 Intermission 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a stupid! I completely forgot to update yesterday! Oh, I wonder what's so special about the 27th? Stupid me!

You are once again Sean Greene. This time, your mom doesn’t kick you out. She doesn’t tell you to get some fresh air. She doesn’t take your computer and phone away. This time, you don’t forget to tell her you love her. You told her over breakfast this morning. She doesn’t forget to tell you she’s proud of you. She hugs you before you go back to your room and tells you she’s so proud of you. That you’ve grown up to be such a great man and that she will never stop being proud of you, even when you screw up.

You do tear up a little and hug your mom just a little tighter before going back to your room. Your mom doesn’t know the half of screwing up. You kind of don’t, but at the same time you think you do. How do you know anything?

It doesn’t matter. Today is the day you get to play a game with all of your friends.

==> Be someone else

You are now Avia Garcia. You are not away on vacation. You don’t want to meet your birth mom, but you are hurt that she didn’t want to know what kind of person you’d grow up to be. Your parents don’t mind that you don’t care about your birth mom. 

They hint that maybe you should go outside today, meet some nice person you could bring home to meet them. You tell your parents that you meet plenty of nice people and trust you, they wouldn’t want you to bring any of these ‘nice’ people home. 

You are unashamed of your sexuality, of being a sexual creature, but you are ashamed how quickly you jump in the sack with people you date/care about. It’s just how you express your love for someone. How passionately you care about someone. But yeah, you are kind of a whore. It’s an in joke between you and Bell.

In any case, you get to play a game with your best friend and some of her other friends. You think one of them is related to her? You’re not super sure. But you are sure that today is a great day to play a game with your friend, so that’s what you're going to do. You made the popcorn, got the jerky, drank the soda and are sitting at the computer. The two copies of the game are sitting beside your popcorn. You are so fucking ready for this game. Hell to the yes.

Today is the day you’ll play a game with your friend.

==> End Chapter 3 Intermission 1


	7. ==> Start Chapter 1.2.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this chapter is technically late? Oops? I just really did not look forward to editing the pesterlog. It's really easy to do so long as you have a workskin and understand how they work, but it's really tedious. Especially when one person's part of the pester is inexplicable erased. Please enjoy!

==> Start Chapter 1.2.1

What’s with this point two point one nonsense?

==> Starting from the beginning again, but with some more people added. It’s great! Also there’ll be two parts to chapter one.

Okay then.

==> Start Chapter 1.2.1

So if it weren’t for the intermission you could be one of six people. However, you’ve already been two, so you can be one of four people. Who do you want to be?

==> Be Bell Parker

You are once again the girl with light hair and brown eyes. You’re excited about today.

==> Didn’t Bell have dark hair?

She did, but that was a doomed timeline. Breaking meta, I told you before that no two universes could be the same. Isn’t only reasonable to think that someone who had dark hair in the past now has light hair because scrambled genetics? No?

==> Oh. Thank You. Bell: Why the excitement?

You are excited for two reasons. Today is April 13th, 2014. It is Breath’s Birthday. To commemorate this day a game called “WIND” came out. You will get to play this game with your friends. It will be splendid. You are going to have so much fun.

==> Bell: Be Pestered

technicallyCabal began pestering actualizedCalandar  
TC: You ready for today?  
AC: My game is right next to me  
TC: Coolio  
TC: So here’s how we’re going to do this. You will put me in the game first. Then I will bring Avia in. Then she’ll bring CA in, he’ll bring your sister in, she’ll bring GA in, and he’ll bring you in, completing the group.  
AC: Nice  
AC: Is Elle ready to go?  
TC: No, I need to get the mail. You do realize you're doing it.  
AC: Yes, I know.  
AC: But I’m going to be here for a while longer.  
AC: I need to keep with the grammar rules.  
TC: Okay then

technicallyCabal stopped pestering actualizedCalandar

==> Gather Materials

You were just about to do that.

The first thing you do is put your client copy of the game in your sylladex. What is your fetch modus? It is called Ninety-Nine. Basically, you can only hold 99 items in your sylladex and up to 99 of any one item at a time. You think it’s a cool thing.

==> Go to bathroom and collect needed things

What needed things will be in the bathroom. You don’t have any medical supplies there. Just your hairbrush, toothbrush and your roommates toiletries.

==> Why do you have a roommate?

Because you’re in Japan? Hello? You are obviously there on a school trip. It’s not like you live there or anything.

==> Wait! Who does she live with?

You think that’s kind of a personal question, but you’ll answer it anyway. You live with your sister and step-dad. The courts thought your mother was too unstable to keep you. It was true. Both you and your sister had physical signs of abuse when you went into court and since you had been in your mom’s custody it was her fault. You don’t like to talk about what life was like before the divorce. All that matters now is that you’re safe.

==> Bell: Be Pestered Again

Why would that be? You already talked to your main girl. No one else should-

Oh, that was apparently your pesterchum telling you someone was pestering you.

gratuatousAyont started pestering actualizedCalandar

GA: you REMEMBER what I told YOU?  
AC: About?  
GA: what YOUR’RE going TO do ONCE you GET in GAME?  
AC: I’m going to enter the game and pester you for advice on what I should do next?  
GA: you WON’T remember TO pester ANYONE  
GA: so WHERE are YOU not SUPPOSED to GO?  
AC: Toward the imps  
GA: where SHOULD you GO?  
AC: The opposite direction  
GA: very GOOD  
AC: Was there anything else  
GA: just TO have FUN in THE game  
AC Will it be fun?  
GA: MAYBE  
gratutitousAyont stopped pestering actualizedCalandar

==> Be Someone Else

You are now Elle Turner.

==> Who?

Elle Turner. The one with olive eyes? Dark hair? Chumhandle is technicallyCabal? You’re enter button is broken so you talk in many sentences? No? If we break meta for a moment you were Elle Jackson until you were slain by imps.

==> Oh. Continue

Thank you for your approval. You are Elle Turner, and you are trying to get outside without disturbing your parents. Currently they are making out on the couch. You do not want to interrupt them. This means that you have to sneak out your window and around to the front of the house to check mail and then back around the house to get back in your room.

==> Elle: Climb out window

You open your window and head outside. You don’t know why you’re going to such lengths to avoid interrupting your parents, and you know that the mail is probably on the kitchen counter like always, but you’re excited.

You climb through the window and scrape yourself on some bushes that were planted around the side of the house. That hurt. Now what?

==> Elle: Go Check Mail

You walk around the front of your house, see through the window in the living room that your parents have taken their gross makeout session into a different room, grab mail, and go back in the house through the front door.

==> Elle: Look for Game

Yep, it’s there.

You captchalogue the server copy and take the client copy into your bedroom. Now you can download the client copy and get in the game. Hold on, someone is pestering you.

==> Elle: Answer Chum

gratuatousAyont began pestering technicallyCabal

GA: do YOU remember WHAT we TALKED about?  
TC: The order of everyone getting into the game? Yes.  
GA: NO  
GA: when WE need TO finish THE connection  
TC: As soon as I get in the game it is my job to get the next person in before I go gallivanting off. right?  
GA: WHAT do YOU need TO do BEFORE that?  
TC: Find a stone slab with a yellow/orange blanket with a sun on it. I am to sit on this slab while I get the next person in.  
GA: CORRECT  
GA: what ARE you TO do IF you ARE stabbed AFTER getting THE next PERSON in?  
TC: I am to get back on the stone slab for it will be my funeral bed. Really rather morbid yes?  
GA: EXCELLENT  
GA: you ARE now READY for THE game  
GA: HAVE fun

gratuatoutAyont stopped pestering technicallyCabal

==> Elle: Look Around Room

The only reason you didn’t do this first is because it wouldn’t have fit at that moment with the flow of everything.

You are very proud of your room. It looks like a cave. Brown walls, brown ceiling, brown carpet. It’s dark. Homey. Your bed is wood made to look like stone and you have the furs of several animals you’ve hunted over the years as your bed covers. On the wall hangs a moose head, from your hunting trip last fall, with lights installed in the massive antlers. You have one bear rug in your room. It was a gift from your extended family, and while your parents thought it was hideous, you immediately saw the appeal in having a bear skin rug in your room.

The wall by your bed, however, is devoted to the horror books you like to keep. On the shelves are books like “Nightmare on Elm Street,” and “The Call of Cthulhu.” You are very proud of your horror novels.

==> Elle: Pester Bell

technicallyCabal  began pestering  actualizedCalandar

TC: Hey  
AC TC got the game?  
TC: Yep!  
AC: I have my server copy, so is Elle ready to go?  
TC: Yes! We will go on the count of three. You should start.  
AC: Okay  
AC: One  
TC: Two  
AC: Three  
AC: Where should I put stuff?  
TC: What stuff? Do you mean the totem lathe, cruxtruder, and alchemeter?  
AC: Yes  
AC: Those  
TC: Move the couches to the kitchen please. The game tools will go against the wall the couches used to occupy.  
AC: Like this?  
TC: Like that. Please type my kernelsprite, I’ll make my cuxite thing. I think it’ll be a sandwich. I do like those a lot.  
AC: How long do I have?  
TC: Five minutes I think. Please decide faster.

technicallyCabal is now an idle chum

AC: What to choose....  
AC: Is that a bear skin rug?  
AC: It is  
AC: Wow…  
AC: The decapitated bunnies maybe?  
AC: Yeah. I think so

techniallyCabal  is no longer an idle chum

TC: Put the bunny back in the box! lol. No, go for it sweetheart.  
AC: Okay  
AC: Sweetheart?  
TC: Don’t worry about it. In the game I go. Wish me luck.  
AC: Good fuck  
AC: Shit  
AC: I meant luck

technicallyCabal  stopped pestering  actualizedCalandar

==> Elle: Enter the game

The only reason you think this is cool is because you never got to see the planet before. You died before that could happen.

You are encompassed in a bright, white, light (why is it always white?), forcing you to close your eyes. When they open again, you are still in your living room. Now you have a bad taste in your mouth. That sandwich was disgusting. You wish you hadn’t put it in your mouth.

==> Elle: Look out the window

You look around the planet, slowly observing everything around you. There a huge stacks of sugar everywhere. It makes you feel sick to your stomach. There is simply too much sweetness going on here. You almost want to…

You’re not sure if it’s good luck or not when one of the stacks of sugar moves beside the window, just in reach enough for you to get on.

==> Elle: Talk to Kernel Sprite

You don’t really want to do that because every time you look at it you feel kinda bad. Don’t get you wrong, you enjoy the thrill of the hunt and thrive on the adrenaline catching your prey gives, but you can’t help but to feel bad when the life taken is a small, helpless, cute animal.

The sprite is a decapitated bunny head. It’s not just any bunny head though. That would be too easy. The head of the rabbit was your latest hunting trophy. Your parents let you lose on the forests surrounding your home. Poor thing had it’s body blown to bits with bone everywhere. You ate the meat, turned the fur into nice gloves which you are currently wearing, made a whistle from one of the bigger bones, and took the head as your prize.

Ghostly blood drips from the head and then makes a u-turn at the ground to go back up through the head only to fall again. It’s kind off putting. The rabbit’s glazed over eyes look at you with a vaguely happy look, as though getting a second chance at life was all it ever wanted. It tries to tell you something, but the only sound that comes out is a purring like noise. You don’t know what to make of it.

==> Elle: Pester Bell about getting something added into your kernelsprite

technicallyCabal began pestering  actualizedCalandar

TC: I know that I have more important things to be doing than sitting around looking horrified at the awful thing you created, but do you think there’s something else you can type with the bunny? Please!  
AC: There isn’t anything else  
AC: Unless TC has something that can speak  
TC: I don’t really want the speak-and-spell becoming part of my sprite, but what else do we have? I can’t talk to my sprite.  
AC: What does TC mean she can’t talk to the sprite  
AC: It should speak just fine  
TC: It’s first attempt was something akin to a purring noise. It is unsettling and I’d rather not hear it again, thank you very much. You could type… um… my… um… ah…  
AC: This is kind of my point here  
AC: You don’t have anything to fall back on  
AC: Just let it try again  
AC: The worst that happens it barks at you like a god  
AC: Dog I meant  
TC: I suppose so. Very well, I will try to communicate with the beast once more.

technicallyCabal stopped pestering actualizedCalandar

==> Elle: Try talking to your Kernelsprite again

You look again at the bleeding head of your rabbit. It doesn’t seem to care if you look upon it’s mangled head or not. It starts to chew on some lettuce your mom left out on the counter.

“Bunny,” you address the rabbit. It doesn’t look at you, but it does stop chewing the lettuce.

“Rabbit head,” and the thing does look at you.

“I want to know how to find my stone slab,” you think the sprite will know where it is, if only because it’s obvious that it should know.

“Go north,” it’s mouth opens, but it doesn’t form words, “There you will find your stone slab of a quest bed. May I finish my meal, or will you drag me around some more?”

“I said I was sorry for killing you!” Elle shouts.

==> Elle: Get Chewed out by the GoryBunnySprite

“And I made it quite clear that I did not appreciate you defiling my body like that. Turning my hid into gloves and eating the muscle from my body. You didn’t even leave the bones alone. You turned one into a whistle you - you - I’m too mad to even insult you properly you brainless fuckhole!”

You wince at the rabbits wording and decide to go to your room. It’s time to pop a bow and arrow in your strife specibus, since you hadn’t done so before. Hopefully the rabbit will be done eating by then and you can go find the slab and get someone else in the game.

==> Elle: Equip Bow and Arrow

You of course know how to use a gun. But you’re not allowed to own one yet, so you hunt with bows and arrows until your are allowed to. You’re very handy with it and you can turn one of your arrows into a makeshift dagger if something tries to get too close range. You also have a crossbow, but your prefer feeling the draw of the string and the burn your arms get from holding position for too long. It makes you feel alive.

==> Elle: See if the Rabbit is Done Eating

It is. The head is now glaring at you with glazed over eyes. Still glazed over. It’s a dead rabbit head, it will always have glazed over eyes. Stop freaking out about it. You aren’t even a stranger to death.

==> Elle: Head for the Quest Bed

You pull your compass out of your strife specibus. The fastest way to start heading north is to climb out the window and onto the sugar stack. Fearlessly you stick one foot out the window and onto the sugar stack. Slowly you put your other foot on as well. As you put your weight on the sugar, the stack sinks down slightly, but it doesn’t break.

You rest on the stack on your hands and knees as it moves north. Apparently it’s going to take you the direction you need. How fortunate! And your sprite follows, floating behind you just slightly.

==> Elle: Hang on for Dear Life

Yes, that is what you currently are doing.

==> Elle: Scream

That you are not doing and will not do. You are frightened, yes, but you will not scream or do any such horrid thing as that. You look around on the ground and see black carapaces. The GoryBunnySprite informs you that those things are imps and they are going to be what you kill.

==> Elle: Arrive at Quest Bed

The stack stops on top of a tall mountain, and you see that you are miles away from where your house used to be. On this tall mountain is the stone bed which you’re sure is the one you were supposed to look for. You sit gingerly on the stone slab, pull out your laptop, and begin pestering your game client.

==> Elle: Pester Avia

technicallyCabal began pestering confusedAzimuth

TC: Are you ready to enter the game?  
CA: I have to get it from the mail <3 CA: I’ll be ready in just a minute <3  
CA: xxx

confusedAzimuth is now an idle chum  
TC: Please hurry. I don’t know how much time either of us has.

==> Elle: Be Avia

You are now a young woman named Avia Garcia. You are very excited to be yourself right now.

==> Avia: Look around room

Your room is actually rather large. You have two queen sized beds smooshed together to form one large bed with one part being against a wall, since you like having a wall to your back but also like being able to stretch out.

Your walls are decorated with motifs of sea-side castles. On one wall there is a shelving unit with model medieval castles. There are at least four. They are all intensely interesting and you don’t really care if your dad’s don’t understand your love of the difference between an English Castle and an Irish one, but then, they also don’t care you aren’t a one-person only kind of woman. Not that they know much about that.

Against one wall there is an antique vanity. It appears to be made of cherry wood and it was a gift from your parents when you started getting really into cosmetology a few years ago. On it is a silver brush and comb set your best friend sent you last year. You refuse to use anything but these. In the drawers are you jewelry, makeup, hair accessories, and even a few moisturizing products. They are all in separate drawers of course.

Your computer rests on your bed, set up so that you can sit on it with your back against a wall.

==> Avia: Go Check The Mail

You leave your bedroom quietly. Technically you shouldn’t be leaving your room any time today, since your dad’s are adamant that you go outside today, but you don’t really want to. You just want to play a game that promises to change the lives of you and your friends. ‘Wind’ the game is called, and you know it’s going to be so wonderful it will make everyone scream in joy. You just know it.

==> Avia: You Were Supposed to Check Mail

Oh, that’s right.

You skip into the kitchen. Neither of your parents are in the room currently and you’re a big girl who doesn’t need any supervision in a room filled with lots of pretty knives. You have a bit of an addiction to silver looking objects, and your dad collects silver knives, spoons, and forks.

==> Avia: Equip a Knife

You quickly sneak two of the more lethal knives into your strife specibus. They are recognized as daggar kind. You don’t care so long as you are able to wield both of them at the same time. Your friends like to joke about how your dual weapon strategy makes you like “Loren the Amazon Princess” but you don’t care. 

==> Avia: Check the counter for mail

You quickly snatch up the server copy and client copy for the game. You stash the server copy into your sylladex and run to your room with the client copy in hand.

When you get to your room you leap onto the bed, bouncing on an empty spot for a few moments before putting the client copy into your laptop. Once it get’s to the question to download screen you pester Elle again.

==> Finish discussion with Elle

confusedAzimuth  is no longer an idle chum

CA: So I got my game <3  
CA: You ready? <3  
TC: Yes I am. You should start the countdown.  
CA: Okay   
CA: One <3  
TC: Two  
CA: Three <3  
CA: So as you can probably see I have a stupid amount of space in my room.   
CA: Pick a wall or an area and get to work <3  
TC: Actually, you will be doing most of the work. I will have to type something as your sprite. What would you like?  
CA: How about that fox sculpture next to the castle displays? <3  
CA: I’m gonna need you to talk me through the process <3  
CA: What am I trying to do here?  
TC: You will take the cruxite dowel from the cuxtruder and place it on the totem lathe. You will then put the carved cuxite on the alchemiter pad and it will make you a cuxite item with you will eat wait for something to happen to the item that comes out. Okay?  
CA: Got it!<3  
CA: So I smash the ball? <3  
TC: I would assume so. Do you like Mr. Fox Sprite?  
CA: Are you kidding? <3  
CA: I <3 it. <3  
CA: In I go I guess <3  
CA: xxx  
TC: Please be careful

technicallyCabalstopped pestering confusedAzimuth

==> End Chapter 1.2.1


End file.
